Pureblood Expectations: Slytherin Edition
by Countess of Belgravia
Summary: What are the guidelines that Slytherin purebloods have to follow?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Pureblood Expectations: Slytherin Edition."**_

All purebloods must be cunning.

All purebloods must be polite to everyone, this includes mudbloods and muggles, one never knows when their "friendship" could come in handy.

All purebloods must be fluent in at least two languages.

All purebloods must have some modicum of knowledge in the arts and music.

No pureblood is to be heard using anything less than a stellar vocabulary, especially no swearing, as makes one appear ignorant and vulgar.

A pureblood is expected to have impeccable manners, as it denotes one of higher standing.

No pureblood should ever be seen having a temper tantrum, as it is childish and petty.

Slytherin purebloods are sexy, they are the epitome of sex appeal, and they are to be aware of it and use it to their advantage.

Purebloods need to know when to be honest and when to be deceitful.

Purebloods are not idiots by anyone's standards, and they should not act like it. Of course, there's always exceptions to the rule.

Purebloods should keep their emotions controlled, it would not do to be irrational.

A pureblood's penmanship is to be elegant and legible.

Pureblood should be magically well developed, and in the male's case, physically strong as well.

Purebloods should have knowledge on all kinds of magic, including light magic, dark magic, blood magic, sex magic, etc.

All purebloods will take dance lessons from early on.

Female purebloods must be taught ballet from a young age, as it is femenine and makes them graceful in their steps.

All pureblood children must learn how to play at least one musical instrument, as it shows high breeding and class.

All purebloods must be skilled in occluding their minds.

No pureblood, especially females, are to be seen strutting around looking like a common street prostitute. Dress properly.

Problems within the family stay within the family. It is improper to, as the muggles would say, wave your dirty laundry about, or something to that extent. Purebloods will always appear to be the epitome of perfection in all aspects of life.

Do not argue on a subject you've small to no knowledge about as you'd be likely to be proven wrong. Have facts to back up your argument.

Be social, make contacts in high places and keep them there.

Don't be Minister of Magic or some such important and public position. Support a candidate you can easily manipulate to do what you want. That way, if something goes wrong, they will bear to brunt of it and you won't look bad in the public's eye.

Don't make your home out to gaudy and ostentatious, no one likes that and is of terrible taste. Have a few pieces that clearly show wealth blended in with the decoration in a tasteful manner.

If you plan on drinking in the presence of others, make sure you have a high alcohol tolerance, but keep the drinking to a bare minimum. Don't embarrass yourself by getting drunk.

Whether you are single, betrothed, or married, be discreet about your affairs and relationships, you do not want your love life on display on the cover page of Witch Weekly.

Depending on your wealth, donate to charities yearly, as it will make you appear kind and caring, as well as making people feel subconsciously indebted to you.

Purebloods do not bow to others, no matter who they are.

Purebloods appear calm and collected in public, even if you wish to kill whom you're talking to. In which case, hire someone to quietly dispose of them, and obliviate them if necessary. Make sure you're completely clear of all suspicion.

Do not ever get caught.

Don't act while angry. Sit in your study, drink a glass of expensive brandy, and coldly plot your revenge.

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make monetary profit from this. If you have any suggestions on Slytherin Pureblood behavior/appearance guidelines, feel free to leave them in a review; they will be added and credit will be given accordingly. Reviews are appreciated. Some of these little rules are silly, some are worthy of further consideration and application to life. With regards,

Lady Raelysa


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form.

_**"Pureblood Expectations: Slytherin Edition."**_

Sleep is very important, as it helps prevent health deterioriation and unseemingly features, such as pallor and bags under your eyes, one must get at least 8 hours of sleep. It helps one's appearance, health, and sharpen's one's mind.

Eating proper meals, there's much to be said for that, mostly health. Sickness ruins perfection.

Exercise, please. Purebloods are expected to be perfect, beautiful; it is absolutely impossible to achieve those standards without a body that makes others (common folk) turn green with envy and glassy eyed with lust.

Marriage contracts are used by many pureblood families, such as the Black and Malfoy families. One must be careful when choosing the child's spouse. Firstly, do make sure they're not related, not even cousins twice removed. Inbreeding causes mental and physical anomalies, as well as lower magical reserves, their offspring might end up being a squib as a result; needless to say, you do not want this. You must also be mindful of any magical creature blood in the children, as some species have predestined mates. The chosen must also come from a magically strong family. However, it's not mandatory for the child to enter an arranged marriage.

If no heirs are born, due to whichever reasons, adoption is the most sensible option. Blood adopting a child would make him/her the genuine heir apparent to the family estate.

Purebloods should be aware that magical blood within the family increases the magical strength.

Always make sure to read anything that requires a signature or personal information, if necessary, consult the family lawyer.

Blackmail is very useful, people are sometimes very stubborn and need more...persuasion, let's say.

Purebloods should have at least one property outside the country, some place where they can go for a vacation or special occasions.

**A/N: **Yes, it's short, I know, but I've nothing more as of now. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in a review. Again, some are silly guidelines, some are worthy of thinking twice about, and some I wrote based on fanfictions I've read. Also, a new update for Destined For More should be up soon, so check that out and review. Reviews make writers happy! :D Ciao!


End file.
